


The Young And The Hopeless

by Komishika



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6170569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komishika/pseuds/Komishika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seventh year Hogwarts student Severus Snape accidentally travels through a time portal trying to escape the torments of James Potter and Sirius Black, to find himself in the future facing his foe's son, Harry who has only recently started his seventh year at the wizarding school.  A tentative romance blossoms between himself and Harry, but what is to becoming of Severus from the then and the now, when it eventually comes time that he must rejoin his own timeline?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I promised someone some time ago that I would re-post this fic to AO3. It was originally published in 2003 just after the release of Order of the Phoenix, long before Half-Blood Prince. So definitely by now's standards a canon-divergent fic. It was originally published on ff.net under the name moraco, which is an old alias of mine and a dead account. I hope the person who asked this of me is still following me for it now and that maybe a few people who would have never found it lost in the ff.net archives might feel a fresh read of it. It was quite a long time ago that I wrote it, but was quite satisfied with it at the time, leaving me not so embarrassed to actually post it again now. I'm going over it and re-editing it as there was some definite spelling and grammar errors, so mostly just fixing those and changing very little. I was a different person and a different writer 13 years ago so I'm sparing you my ANs that labeled me as the horrid piece of fandom trash I once was/might still be (oh the days before "fandom trash" was a standard used term).

Severus Snape sat by the lake outside of Hogwarts watching the sun set over the horizon.  He'd come to the lake to stay away from Potter and Black's torments, since they seemed to be turning up around every corner this day particularly.  He let out a sigh as the sun had fully set.  He suddenly heard two familiar voices not too far from him, the voices of those he'd been avoiding.  He quickly got up and began moving towards a tree hoping to possibly be able to hide behind.           

He was hidden safely from their view behind the tree.  He took a glimpse at the water for a brief second and then turned away, but quickly looked back.  He'd seen something.  A spot in the water, not too far off the bank and glowing a shimmering silver.   _"What in the world?”_ Severus thought.  He looked from behind the tree to see if Potter and Black had spotted it, but found them to be looking in the opposite direction.           

This light of shimmering silver peaked Severus' curiosity.  He removed his robe, pants, shoes and socks, because he did not wish to unnecessarily get his uniform wet, sat them by the tree on the bank and walked into the water towards the light.  He stopped a step short of it and looked at it.  It didn't appear that there could be anything in the lake emanating it.  Maybe just some reflection of something. “ _But it's still very pretty_ ,” Severus thought as he took another step to where he was immersed in the light.       

All of a sudden he felt as though he was falling and sinking into the water.  

There was a large splash and Potter and Black looked over to the spot where the light had been.          

“What was that?”          

“Probably just the squid,” Sirius replied.         

“You're right.  No one but us probably even has the guts to sneak out onto the grounds after dark,” James said.

 

~~~

          

Early the next morning Harry Potter had woken earlier than usual, especially for a Saturday and decided to take a walk.  He got up, dressed in a t-shirt and a pair of jeans he'd bought the previous summer.  He felt it nice to have a few pairs of muggle clothes that actually fit, and as an added bonus they were comfortable and since it was the weekend he wasn't required to wear his uniform.  It was a warm day at the end of September, but there was a nice breeze, which made it too cool to wear shorts, but too warm to wear long sleeves, so he also donned a cloak as he planned to take a walk outside.

He walked down to the lake and was walking around the bank.  Suddenly he heard a most terrible screech, which reminded him of the egg in his fourth year during the Triwizard Tournament.  He looked in the direction it was coming from sure enough to see a merperson, who appeared to be trying to get his attention.  It had worked.  Harry began heading to the spot by the tree where the merperson was at the edge of the bank.

As he got to the spot he noticed a body washed up onto the bank, feet still dangling into the water.  He assumed the merperson had possibly saved the person and brought them to the bank as far as they could without leaving the water.  Harry squatted down next to the person and as he did so the merperson went away and swam down back under the water.  Harry looked down at the body who he'd now recognized as a boy, despite the nearly chin length black hair.  Upon observance it was obvious due to the shape of the boy’s legs and the fact that he was wearing a pair of briefs,  that looked to have at one point been white, but looked as though they had not seen a proper washing as of late.  He turned the boy over so that he was lying on his back.  He was wearing a white shirt and a green and silver tie.  “ _He's got part of Slytherin's uniform on, but I've never seen him before.  He's got to be about my age by looks.  Sixth or Seventh year at least.  He can't be from Hogwarts though.  I know I definitely would have remembered him_ ,” Harry thought as he pushed wet black strand of hair away from the boy's face.

Harry gently shook the boy’s shoulder to see if he could wake him.  The boy squinted his eyes as he began opening them.

Severus suddenly remembered what had happened and sat up quickly his eyes very wide.  Feeling rather naked in his shirt and underpants he looked frantically around to find no site of his clothes.  In his looking around his eyes fell on Harry.  He quickly scooted away from Harry as if afraid.  “Get away from me Potter!”

“You know me?  How do you know my name?”

Severus looked at Harry with a look of confusion on his face.  “ _He looks like Potter, but not quite.  The eyes are different and Potter's more buff, plus the voice is completely off, but he answers to the name Potter.  Could this be a relation of that blasted Gryffindor?”_

“Sorry,” Severus said.  “Thought you were someone else.”

“Who else could I be?  I mean, you did say my name,” Harry replied.

“Where are my clothes?”

Harry looked around for a brief moment.  “I have no clue,” He said.  He then began explaining how he'd come upon finding him.  “Maybe you should go to see Madame Pomfrey to make sure you're okay,” Harry suggested.

“That might be a wise idea,” Severus replied.  He looked up at Harry “What am I going to wear though?  I'm not going into school and walking down the halls half naked.”

“Hmmm.  That is a predicament,” Harry replied.  “It's still rather early though and it's Saturday, so not very many people would be awake yet.  I could also keep an extra close eye out for other people, and I know tons of hiding spaces so I promise I'll try my hardest to keep anyone from seeing you,…  You know, I never asked you, what's your name?”

“Sev-” He was cut off by the sound of the lakes squid splashing one of it's legs on the top of the water.

“Okay Sev, I'm Harry.  Let's get you to see Madame Pomfrey, alright?”  Harry replied.  Harry stood and held out a hand to Sev and helped the boy to his feet.  Harry made a short note that Sev was a about 2 inches taller than him for no apparent reason.

“ _Great now he's calling me Sev.  Some guy with that wretched Gryffindor's same last name is being nice to me and calling me SEV!  Well, I've never had a nickname or anyone call me by an abbreviation of my name before.  Maybe this'll be interesting.  Okay I'll let this Harry call me Sev, just to try it out,_ ” Severus thought over in his mind as he followed Harry back across the grounds to the castle.


	2. The Anthem

Harry, as he promised, managed to get Sev to the hospital wing without being seen.   _ “He seems familiar, but I know I don't know him. Well, don't actually know him, know him, ”  _ Harry kept thinking to himself on the way.

When they entered the hospital wing Madam Pomfrey came out of her office asking, “What have you done this time, Potter?”

“Oh, I'm fine Madam Pomfrey,” Harry answered.  “It's just I found him by the lake,” he gestured to Sev, “and you see-”

Harry was cut off by Madam Pomfrey letting out a gasp.  He watched curiously as the woman rubbed her eyes and looked back at Sev.  “Snape,  what have you done to yourself?  Testing some aging potion you're working on or something?”

“Snape?” Harry whispered.

“I've no clue what you're talking about Madam Pomfrey, but it seems you've taken some sort of aging potion yourself.  Do you fancy having all those wrinkles or something, or was it purely accidental?” Sev retorted.

“You may be a co-worker, but that gives you no right to show your cheek like you did when you were still a student.”

“Have you gone mad woman?  I am still a student!”

The infirmary door opened and a tall, dark, and brooding potions master walked in.  “Madam Pomfrey, I finished your-” Snape stopped talking when he saw Sev and nearly dropped a flask containing  a potion which he'd been bringing to Madam Pomfrey.

Madam Pomfrey looked at Sev and then to Snape and back.  She suddenly passed out onto the floor.

Snape stared at Sev for a moment and then looked to Harry.  “Mr. Potter, take your ‘friend’ to see the headmaster.  I'll take care of Madam Pomfrey,” he said shooing them both out the door.

After the door closed rather harshly behind them, Sev, or rather Severus, turned to Harry.  “Tell me Potter, what's his problem, who the hell is he and what's he got shoved up his arse?  Also, I need trousers, my legs are starting to get cold.”

Harry stared over at Severus as they were walking to the headmaster's office.  “I don't really think I'm the one who should tell you.  I think that's why he sent us to the headmaster,” Harry explained.  He then took off his cloak and handed it to Severus.  He wasn’t sure why he hadn’t offered it earlier, it wasn’t as though the other boy had asked for it either.  “Here, put this on, and hold it close around you.  It'll keep you warmer and if someone sees us they won't see you in your underwear.”

Severus took Harry's cloak and wrapped it around himself, holding it to him, still embarrassed that Harry had actually seen him in his underwear.

Harry and Severus walked in silence to the headmaster's office.  Harry spoke the password and the gargoyle jumped aside.  They climbed the stairs and then Harry knocked on the headmaster's door. 

“Come in,” they heard from the inside as the doors swung open. “Ah, Mr. Snape, I thought we should be expecting you sometime this year.”

“Excuse me?”

“When you do arrive back in your own time you will tell me about your experience and traveling through time to the future,” Dumbledore explained.

“The future?” Severus asked.

“So, you- you're Severus Snape?  Just my age Severus Snape?” Harry asked.

“Yes, I am, do you know me in this time?”

“You already met yourself of this time.”

Severus raised an eyebrow.

“The one with something shoved up his arse,” Harry whispered to him.

“It is very important, Severus that everything go as normally as it can whilst you are here. We'll put you in all the classes you were attending your seventh year, except potions.  I will tutor you personally in that subject seeing as your future self is our resident potions master.  I regret to inform you that you'll be staying in Gryffindor tower, being a Slytherin I’m sure you will be less than thrilled.  We're going to give you a cover name and pass you off as a transfer student,” the headmaster explained.

“WHAT?  Why do I have to stay in Gryffindor?!” Severus asked furiously.

“Harry, here is the only one who knows of your secret.  I would much appreciate no one else finding out and with Harry knowing, if you stay in Gryffindor, he'll be able to keep an eye on you so that information isn't accidentally divulged, and so that you will be safer being around someone you now know and someone who knows of your secret,” Dumbledore explained.

Severus sighed.  “Fine then, what's my new name?”

“Simon Edwards.  I'll have a trunk of things and a new bed moved into the Gryffindor seventh year dormitory momentarily.  Harry I will trust you show Severus, or rather Simon, to his new residence.”

“Okay,” Harry agreed.

Severus, or for now Simon, sighed and turned to follow Potter.  They walked down the Hogwarts hallways to Gryffindor tower.  Harry took what would probably be considered the long way around, avoiding halls and areas he knew were usually pretty populated.  It was nearly time for breakfast, which meant most students would be in or heading for the great hall leaving even fewer people around that might catch sight of the two of them.

“So, I suppose you're in some way related to James Potter?”

“Yes,” Harry replied.  “I'm his son.”

They arrived at Gryffindor tower.  Harry shared the password so that Severus would know it and they then entered.  Harry was thankful the common room wasn't very full of people, just a few younger year students who all turned to look at Severus as Harry dragged him as fast as he could to the boys' dormitory. 

When they entered the dormitory Harry made note that a new four poster bed had been moved in right next to his with a trunk at the foot of the bed with the initials S.E.  “Well, I suppose that's your new bed,” Harry said.

Severus walked over to the trunk and opened it to look inside.  “I suppose I'm also supposed to dress like a Gryffindor as well?”

“If you're going to stay here and pretend to be a member of Gryffindor house, then yes, you will,” Harry replied.

“I hate red and gold together.  Gold is such a gaudy color.”

“Well you might want to get dressed.  Our dorm mates have pretty unpredictable times about coming in.  You wouldn't want them catching you in your underwear trying to cover yourself with my cloak now would you?” Harry inquired.

Severus glared at Harry.


	3. Automatic Stop

Harry turned away as Severus got dressed in the new Gryffindor robes. 

“It's going to be strange sleeping in Gryffindor Tower,” Severus said.  “It's really warm up here.”

Harry turned back to see that Severus, or now Simon, had fully finished dressing.  Severus had his back turned to Harry, beginning to put his robe on, and he took a moment to admire the way the standard uniform trousers fit on his new dorm mate.

Severus spun around to see Harry gazing toward him seeming a bit lost in his own world.  _ “He's weird just like his father.  I just hope he's not as much of a bastard though.” _  Severus raised an eyebrow and asked quite bluntly, “What?  Is there something on my trousers?”

Harry snapped out of his staring.  “No, no, I- um…It's just…weird.  I mean, technically, you are my potions master, just younger and wearing Gryffindor colours.  It's just weird.”

“It's rather queer you'd find things so weird.  I am the one who's just skipped through the past few decades.  It's weird for me to be in Gryffindor Tower, of all places, and talking to the son of one of the people I hate most in my existence,” Severus said.

“I'm not my father!  I know he wasn't the nicest person towards you, but there's nothing I can do about that.”

“I know you're not him.  If you were you would have left me by the lake to catch my death.  That and-”  Severus walked up to Harry, merely inches from him, grabbed Harry's chin, tilting his head up, to meet his own eyes.  He stared into each others eyes a moment before Severus spoke again.  “Your eyes are different from his.  Your beautiful green eyes are one of the things that has stopped me from taking every ounce of hatred I have against him out on you.”  Severus absentmindedly ran his thumb across Harry's lip which made the other young man tense up.  He then leaned in and whispered into Harry's ear, “Also, there's the fact that you're short.”

Harry quickly pushed Severus away.  “I am not short!”

Severus smiled and chuckled.  “Shorter than me, which means you're shorter than him because he's always been taller than me.  Though apparently after seeing my future self I suppose in the next few years I gain a few more inches.”

Suddenly the dormitory door opened and Ron entered, talking as he did so, “Harry, Hermi-”  He stopped speaking as soon as he noticed someone else being in the room.  “Who are you?”

“He's a transfer student,” Harry answered.  “His name's Simon Edwards.  He arrived today and Dumbledore said the hat sorted him into Gryffindor and he's our year and is now our new dorm mate.”

Ron extended his arm to Severus, or as he now knew him, Simon, “Nice to meet you.  Hope we don't bug your brains out too quickly.  I'm Ron Weasley by the way.”

Severus took and shook Ron's.  “Nice to meet you as well.”

“The rest of the guys should probably be up here or around in the common room in the next hour or so whenever you decide to meet them as well,” Ron told him.  He then turned back to Harry who he'd been coming up to find and talk to in the first place.  “As I was saying, Hermione and I are about to go down to the library to study charms and she wanted for you to come too, since we do have that quiz two charms classes from now and all.”

“Normally, Ron, you know I wouldn't turn you down just because I know alone she'll either drive you mad, bored, or the two of you will end up finding a dark corner to go snog in, but I thought I might show Simon here around a bit,”  Harry told him.   _ “Ha ha, like he needs to be shown around.  I really don't want to study right now.  Not when I have the opportunity to get to admire Sev.  What am I saying?  This is Snape I'm talking about, but … Is it really?  He's different.  I see some similar qualities, but he's not the same person yet and besides just looking shouldn't mess anything up, should it?” _

“Okay, Harry, but you know if I fail I'm going to be blaming it on you because we both know Hermione could pass without studying ever,” Ron told him.  “I'll see you later then.” He then looked over to the new bed where Severus had moved to during his and Harry's conversation.  “Nice meeting you Simon.  I'll see you later,” Ron said as he walked out the door.

Harry turned to Severus.  “So, I just turned down my best friend’s invitation to study with you as an excuse.  What do you want to do?”

“I think I might take a nap.  I'm still trying to let a lot of this sink in a bit,” Severus answered.

“If you take a nap you'll probably be awake all night,” Harry told him. 

Severus looked at him with a raised eyebrow.  “It’s early still.”

“Maybe it’s just me.  I never sleep quite right when I’ve napped, no matter what time of day.”

Severus sat and didn't say anything for a moment, looking as if he were thinking about what Harry had just said.  “You're may be right.  Probably just a personal problem.  However my sense of time is most definitely off, so the wise idea may be to attempt to adjust to the day and sleep closer to a normal hour.”  Severus was quiet a moment more, seemingly pondering before he spoke again, “So, what is there to do around this place now days?”

Harry sat down on the bed beside Severus.  “Now that I think about it, not too much.  I mean there's chess, exploding snap, walking around outside and things like that.  Other than that though I think reading a book, doing homework, and studying is the only other things we do to pass the time.”

“Not much has changed then.”  Severus got up and opened up the window where the breeze from outside lightly blew in and through his hair brushing across his cheekbones. 

An owl, carrying a small thin box and letter, landed on the window sill and came inside.  Severus picked it up and took the box and letter from the owl.  

“Odd,” Harry said.  “Mail's not too common at this time of day, especially not directly to the dormitory.  Who's it for?”

Severus looked at the letter that was addressed to Mr. S. Edwards from Prof. S. Snape.  “It's for me.”  He opened and read the letter.

_ Dear Mr. Edwards, _

_ Upon your arrival I managed to dig this out of storage knowing you would need it and make better use of it than I have. _ __

_ Sincerely _

_ Prof. S. Snape _

Severus opened the box to find his wand.  When he'd arrived in the future he didn't have it because it had been in the pocket of his outer robe.  “ _ My future self must have gotten tired of this old thing and bought a new wand.” _


	4. Cloud Age Symphony

Things went as planned with keeping Severus under cover as Simon.  A few people asked some questions and made some comments, but nothing much beyond things like "Why would someone transfer to Hogwarts in their 7th year?".  The other Gryffindors treated Simon kindly because they of course thought him to be one of their own.  Harry had noticed occasionally that Severus didn't much like sitting around in the common room because people seemed to flock to him.

The third day since Severus' arrival, he sat in the Gryffindor common room, in a very comfy chair in the corner, trying to read a book while Harry and his friends had gone to eat lunch.  Severus didn't regularly eat in the Great Hall.  He'd agreed with Dumbledore not to because there would be less chance in anyone possibly noticing that he looked a lot like his older self who was regularly present for meals.  As he read his book he'd noticed out of the corner of his eye some third year girls sitting on the couch in front of the fire talking and giggling amongst each other and occasionally looking over at him.

One of the girls got up and started heading in his direction.  As she stepped up to him about to open her mouth to say something when he asked, “What do you want?”

“What makes you think I want something?” she asked.  “I didn't even say anything.  How rude.”

Severus placed his bookmark on the page he'd been reading, closed his book and sat it down on his lap.  “If you didn't want anything, then why did you come over here?”

The girl sighed.  “Okay, so maybe I wanted to ask you a question.  We were just wondering where you transferred from and if you'd left some girl behind where it was you came from?”

“Psht.  What makes you think you or any of your friends have a chance?  Can't you just leave people alone to read their books in peace?!”  Severus decidedly stormed out of the common room and out into the hallways of Hogwarts.

~~~

After Harry had come back from lunch he went upstairs to the dormitory to find Severus after not seeing him in the common room.  He looked around not to find him.  Three days ago he thought the only way he'd ever seek out Severus Snape to try to make friends with him he'd have to be completely and utterly out of his mind.  Harry was trying his best not to see this Severus as the greasy git he'd become in his later years in life.  Severus was not yet Professor Snape.  He still had a smart mouth and snarky attitude, but he seemed to still be capable of making friends with a person.

Harry came back down from the dormitory after not finding Severus, and asked to the common room, "Has anyone seen Simon?"

The girl who'd talked to Severus earlier spoke up.  “The new guy?”

“Yes,” Harry replied.

“Oh.  He was rude and got angry for no reason and stormed out,” she told him.

“Do you have any idea where he went?”

“I could care less.”

“He was very rude to her,” said the girl sitting next to her which was obviously her friend.

Harry walked back through the portrait hole and stood in the hall trying to think of which way to go as the portrait of the fat lady closed behind him.

“Maybe you should have decided which way to go before you walked outside the common room, Mr. Potter,” said the Fat Lady.

Harry turned back around facing the portrait.  “Excuse me but do you know where Simon Edwards went?  New guy, kind of longer black hair.”

“I'm not sure of where he went, but he headed in that direction,” she replied pointing to her right.

“Thank you, at least I know I'm heading in somewhat of a right direction,” Harry said.

He went to the left (since she pointed to her right and for Harry facing her it was his left) and thought as he was walking.  The path he was taking passed by the entrance to the dungeons.   _ “Maybe he went down to the dungeons.  He is truly a Slytherin after all.  Maybe he feels more at home there.” _

~~~

Severus sat in the astronomy tower staring out into the cloudy sky, his book forgotten beside him as he sat in the large window sill.  He was so caught up with his thoughts in his own mind that he did not hear another person enter.

“Yes, it looks like it might rain today,” said a voice that sounded not too much different, but reasonably deeper than his own.

Severus turned his gaze to meet none other than the current time’s Severus Snape.  “What do you want?  We're not supposed to see each other often or talk too much.”

“Dumbledore is just worried I'll let something slip and you'll make one decision different from what I made when I was you, causing everything to change and a possible complete implosion of the world as we know it,” Severus said.

“That's completely impossible.  I know that now, and you should obviously know it as well,” the younger Severus replied.

The older Severus chuckled and sat down in the window sill next to his former self.  “It was a joke.  I still have some sense of humour, as do you.”

“Whatever.  I came up here to be alone.  Of course you would already know that unless you're going senile,”

The older Severus chuckled once again.  “Now that's what I was talking about, and no I'm not getting senile.  I may be older but I'm not  _ that _ old.”

“So, what did you come up here for then?”

“I came to double check that you had received your wand and that it was still working properly.  I know that it is, but this was something this me did when I was you.  I am also making a choice to give you a piece of advice, and this is one thing you can decide to do or not, but it was a decision I made when I was you and I hope you'll do the same for our sakes,' Severus told him.

“And what is that?  And how much will I screw up if I decide differently?” The younger inquired.

“First of all, I don't know how much of a real difference it will make because now I'm living what I left behind when I went back to your time,” he said.

“Well, get on with it.  I've been trying to read my book and you're interrupting that time.”

“First off, you're not going to finish reading that book for another twelve years.  What I came to tell you though is that, you're going to fall in love while you're still here in this time.”

“Fall in love?  I'm not capable of such things,” the younger stated.

“Yes you are.  You just think you aren't, but you will fall in love, mark my words.  When you do though, let them know how you feel about them, and before you leave back for your own time let them know even now decades later after so long you still feel the same way, because you'll never be able to get that person out of your head, and along the way do some pretty terrible things to try to make yourself not think of them the way you once did or rather once will now.”

“I've become very confusing in the future, I see,”

“You'll always have that smart mouth of yours as well, but with age you'll learn when it's best to keep it shut.”  Severus, the older, stood.  “Well, I've told you what I came to tell you.  I should get back to work now.  I've still got some essays to grade before tomorrow afternoon.”  Professor Snape left his previous self sitting slightly confused in the astronomy tower and headed back for the dungeons.

~~~

Harry had looked around every bit of the dungeon he knew parts of.  He didn't dare venture to parts he wasn't familiar with and dodged every Slytherin so he could to keep out of trouble and being questioned of his presence in the dungeons.  He was heading up the staircase to take him back to the first floor of the castle when he ran straight into Professor Snape.

“Watch where you're going Potter!”

“I'm sorry, Sir,” he replied.

As Harry began to head in the opposite direction Snape grabbed his arm.  “What you're looking for is in the astronomy tower.”

“How do you-?”

“I have my redeeming qualities at times.  Now make your way out of my sight quickly or you may never see anything resembling helpfulness come from me ever again,” Snape said.

Harry walked as quickly as he could toward the astronomy tower.  Snape watched him for a brief moment and let out a sigh.  “All I have is hope,” he whispered to himself.


	5. Over The Sky

Harry made his way to the astronomy tower where he found Severus.  “Sev, what are you doing all the way up here?” he asked as he entered the room.

“You must remember, Harry, my name is Simon.”

“There's nobody else around.  It feels strange calling you by a name I know isn't your actual one,” Harry said.

Severus snorted.  “Well, to be technical, Sev isn't exactly my name either.”

“I know, it's Severus, but when I found you, you said your name was Sev,” Harry explained.

“Actually I was trying to say my name was Severus, but you were overly exuberant that morning and cut me off before I got out the ‘erus’ part of my name.”

“Sorry.”  Harry went to sit in the window sill next to Severus, who seemed to be trying to read his book.  “So, what are you reading?”

“Nothing of your concern,” he answered.

Harry leaned over and Severus tried to turn away so Harry couldn't see the book.  Harry reached around and grabbed the book out of Severus’ hands getting up from where he'd been sitting on the window sill.

“Give it back!” Sev protested as he tried to get the book back from Harry who managed to be dodging Severus' grabs.

“What is this?  Star-crossed At Midnight?”  Harry read the title and chuckled.  “Of all the people to read romance novels, I never expected you to be one.”

Severus snatched the book from Harry's hands.  “Well I am, okay!?  And I'd appreciate if you wouldn't say anything to anyone about it.”

“Don't worry, Sev, I wouldn't tell a soul.”  Harry put his hand on Severus' shoulder and tilted his head to look into the eyes under the other man's nodded head.

Sev looked up and into Harry's eyes.  “Do you promise?”

Harry keeping complete eye contact replied, “Yes, I promise.”

“You're a very honest and trustworthy person aren't you?”

Harry blushed slightly.  “What makes you say that?”

“You looked me in the eye to make a promise.  I can tell if one is telling the truth or lying when looking into their eyes.”

Harry smiled and chuckled.  “Remind me to never lie to you.  Though I shouldn't have any reasons to.”

“I should hope not,” Severus replied.   _ “He has such beautiful eyes.  I trust those eyes.  I trust him.  Dear, do his barely pouted lips look tempting.  Normally I should be asking myself why I'm thinking such a thing about another man, much less another man from another time, even more much less a man that is the son of one of the men I hate most in my life.  I don't care why or what I'm thinking anymore.  He's perfect, all the way down to that scar on his forehead.” _  Severus leaned down, closing his eyes, as his lips met those of the man looking up at him.

The warm caress of another pair of lips shocked Harry at first.   _ “OMG, what do I do?  I know somewhere this has to be wrong.  I mean this man is going to grow into my slimy git potions professor.  But…But, this feels too right. Well, he's not professor Snape yet, he's still Sev.  My age, rather attractive, nice bummed Sev.” _  Harry closed his eyes and leaned in to deepen the kiss.  He wrapped his arms around Severus; the left wrapped around his neck, the right wound up in Severus' raven hair.

Severus proceeded to wrap his arms around Harry's waist.

They continued kissing until both of them were in dire need of breath.

“Wow,” Harry whispered.

Severus quickly jerked away.  “I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me.”

“Oh, um….well, did… did you mean … I mean, is there…um…anything behind it?” Harry managed to babble out.

“I need to go,” Severus said.  Severus picked his book up from the ground where he'd dropped it when he'd swept Harry into his arms, and left the room.

_ “I'm not overly sure where that came from, but if he ever does it again I'm not going to complain,” _ Harry thought.

~~~

_ “How could I be so stupid?!” _ thought the young and troubled Severus who'd sought refuge in a secret chamber behind a painting near the bottom of the astronomy tower.  _ “What was I even thinking?!  I know he's attractive, but I hardly even know him, beyond the fact that he's James Potter's son, and a mostly nice person.  But he did kiss me back, didn't he?  He can't be the one my older self talked of could he?  I don't know, I can't really say I love him, especially since I don't know him that well.  Maybe I should try to get to know him better.  Yes that's a good idea.  For starters maybe I should go back to Gryffindor tower.” _

Severus stood up and headed for Gryffindor tower.  He was determined to find out more about Harry, and on his way to the tower he would conceive a way to do such.

~~~

On the way back to Gryffindor tower, Severus lost what guts he thought he had to speak with Harry.  He snuck into the seventh year dormitories while everyone was down in the Great Hall eating.  He retrieved a potions book he'd been reading from his trunk and drew the curtains all around his four poster bed, so that when the others came in they'd think he was sleeping or did not want to be disturbed.

Severus had fallen asleep reading his book when Harry and the others all finally came in to go to bed.  Harry looked over at Severus’ bed with the curtains drawn up all around.  Harry lay looking at Severus’ bed until he realized all his other fellow dorm mates were asleep.  Their status confirmed by their snores.   _ “I can't sleep,” _ Harry thought to himself.   _ “I just can't sleep without seeing him to make sure he's okay.  What if he's really upset and me kissing him back made it worse?  What if he's cried himself to sleep or something?” _  Harry kept fighting with his thoughts until he finally got out of bed and crept over to Severus’ bed.

“Simon,” he whispered.  He used the code name just in case someone wasn't fully asleep like he thought they were.  When he didn't get an answer he pulled back the curtains to peek inside.  There Severus lay fast asleep, still in the clothes he'd worn for the day with his wand in his right hand and his left hand sprawled over a book that was open sitting atop his chest.  Harry smiled relieved to see that nothing appeared to be wrong with Severus.  He gently removed the book, making sure to keep it open to the page he'd been on and then took the wand from the other boy's hand placing it in the book like a bookmark, and then sat it on the bedside table.  He managed to tuck Severus in under the covers without waking him.

“Sleep well, Sev,” Harry whispered in his ear.  He then placed a kiss on his forehead and then pulled the curtains back to, hiding Severus from the outside world of the bed, and retired to his own bed, feeling more like he would be able to actually go to sleep.

~~~

The next morning Sev woke up to an empty dormitory.  He realized that he was still wearing his clothes from the previous day, but actually tucked into bed.   _ “Who did this?  Where is my book and wand?” _  He  pushed the bed curtains aside to find his belongings on the bed side table.  He started to think.   _ “Okay, I fell asleep reading, that's the last thing I remember.  That and a dream about Harry telling me to sleep well and kissing me on the forehead, but…  No.  That couldn't have possibly been real.  Or could it?  That would explain my things ending up out of my grasp and me actually being under the sheets despite the fact that I never changed to actually go to bed.  I'll have to ask him about that sometime later.  I'm sure he's run off to Hogsmeade today.  Maybe I'll try to talk to him again later this evening.” _

Severus got out of bed and dressed for the day.  It being a weekend he wore a set of casual robes.  The set consisted of a pair of black trousers and a long sleeved top that was mainly black and had white pieces on the shoulders and around the bottom to break the ever ending monotonous colour. He gathered his school things and went down to the library to work on some homework that was due following week.

He was having a discussion with Madam Pince about what books he would be able to check out of the library for some reading and what he could not when he noticed Harry walk by through the doorway to the library.  He finished his chat with Madam Pince and prayed that Harry had gone back to Gryffindor tower since that is where he decided to head.

~~~

Severus, or Simon now, entered Gryffindor tower in search of the boy who lived.  He didn't see him in the common room and presumed he was probably in the dormitory.  He walked up the staircase and entered the seventh year boys dormitory.  Harry was there along with Neville and Seamus as well.  He ignored the other two boys and walked up to Harry's four poster bed where he was sitting, stretched out on his stomach, facing the complete opposite way of the door, writing in a book.  Severus walked up and leaned on the right post at the foot of the bed.  “Excuse me, Harry.”

Harry turned away from his the book he was writing in, his journal, to look at Severus.  “Yes, Simon?”

“C-could I talk to you?”

“Sure, what about?”

“Um, some things I'd prefer not saying around other people.” He darted his eyes toward Seamus and Neville.

Harry caught on.  “Hey, Seamus, Neville, do you guys think there's anyway you can take what you're doing down to the common room for a few minutes?”

“This is our dormitory too, Harry, and frankly I'm rather comfortable at the moment,” Seamus replied.

“So, why didn't you two go to Hogsmeade this weekend?” Harry asked.

“There's nothing new to look at,” Seamus answered.  “What about you Neville?”

“Oh, Gran hasn't sent me any allowance, so it's not like I'd be able to buy anything if I went and that's the best part.”

Harry sighed.

“Maybe a walk on the grounds,” Severus suggested.

Harry smiled.  “I think I could use a good walk.”  He looked out the window.  “Though it does still look as though it's going to rain.”

“You can always take your cloak and if it starts raining run back to the castle.”

“Okay.”  Harry put his journal away in the top drawer of his bed side table and put on his shoes.  He then dug his cloak out of his trunk.  He noticed that Sev didn't care to grab a cloak for himself.  Once Harry was ready they left Gryffindor tower heading for the front entrance to the castle.

~~~

“So, Sev, if I may call you that again?”

Severus nodded to Harry seeing as there was no one else running around out on the school grounds.  The nick-name was growing on him.  It was only Harry who called him by it.  Not that he would ever let anyone else he didn’t have a serious attraction to ever think of calling him by it.

“What did you want to talk about?”

“Um, the- the kiss.  I'm still really sorry about that.  I hadn't really intended that to happen,” Severus told him.

“It's alright.  Nothing to worry about, don't get your knickers all in a bunch about it,” Harry told him.

“B-but I hardly even know you.  It just seems a bit wrong to me to kiss someone so suddenly like that, and I’m still not sure why I did it.”

“Do you want to know me?”

“Yes.  I don't want you to be one of my infatuations.  I at least want to try to be friends or something.”

“I'd think we're a little past friendship,” Harry replied.  “If you'd like to get to know me though, I'd like to get to know you as well.”

Severus smiled at Harry.  “Shall we start getting to know each other better then?”

Harry nodded.  “Sure.  But please understand if I say there's something I can't tell you, don't press the matter because it's probably something sequential to history that you can't know.”

“Agreed,” Sev replied. “I’ve resisted looking at any recent history since the day I disappeared from my own time.  Hence the romance novel.  Something to be distracting and pass time.”

They found a nice place to sit by the edge of the lake where they both leaned up against a large tree root and stared out at the lake.  They exchanged birth days and talked a bit about their family and friends.  Harry only had to watch about letting any information sequential to the future a few times like about the fact that his parents and others are dead now and things of that sort.  They actually talked until it was nearly nightfall.  They ended up much closer together than they started.  Severus’ arm was now around Harry's shoulders, with Harry's head on his shoulder and his own head leaning on top of Harry's. 

“It's starting to get late,” Harry said.

“Yes, it is.”

“Maybe we should go back.”

“Do we have to?”

“Probably best before someone starts looking for us,” Harry suggested.

Harry suddenly felt something wet drip onto his nose.  And then something else onto his hand.  He looked out on the lake to see rain drops beginning to fall, their pace becoming even more rapid.  “Sev, it's starting to rain.  I think we should head back now.”

“I suppose so,” he replied, getting up slowly. 

Harry shot up off the ground and reached to grab his cloak that they'd been using to sit on to find that Sev had already grabbed it and slung it over his arm.  “I'd like my cloak if you don't mind?  Catching a cold isn't exactly my idea of fun,” Harry said.

Sev smiled.  “No.”

“Excuse me?”

“I said no,” Severus replied.  “If you want your cloak back you'll have to come get it.” Severus smiled and made a run for it. 

Harry chased after him.  They were heading somewhat towards the castle but not in a direct path.  More like Severus running from Harry in zig zagged lines getting somewhat closer to the castle every few minutes. 

“Sev, give it back!  I'm  already soaked as it is!”

“Good!” Sev yelled back.  He continued running but ran across a small patch of mud and slipped, falling to the ground.

Harry ran over and swooped down over the top of him “Ha! Now give it back!”

“Never!” Severus yelled still clutching onto Harry's cloak.

They both stared at each other, both panting from lack of breath.  Harry leaned down and kissed Severus, who returned and coerced the kiss to a full on lip lock.  Once they were out of breath, already having a bit of limited breath from all the running they broke apart. 

“Can we go inside now?” Harry asked.

“Sure,” Severus said smiling.

Harry got up from the ground, helped Severus up, and then they made a run the rest of the way to the castle.

~~~

After they'd gotten to the castle, they ran immediately up to Gryffindor Tower.  No one was in sight because it was dinner time and everybody was down in the Great Hall eating or off somewhere studying.  Harry and Severus made their way through the common room and up to their dormitory entirely unnoticed.

“I must say Harry,” Severus said, “You absolutely radiate the term sexy when you're soaking wet.”

Harry chuckled and lightly blushed.  “No one's ever told me that one before.  Though the only time I'm ever really soaked is right after I take a bath or shower.”

“I'm sure you're even more ravishing, soaking wet without your clothes on,” Severus blurted out.   _ “Shit!  Did I just say that out loud?!  I meant to only think it.  I must sound like such a pervert and like I'm hinting at actually doing something  with him.” _

“Well, I suppose you'll find out soon enough,” Harry said. 

“What?”

Harry went over to his trunk and began to pull out his pajamas.  “Well, I'm going to have to get out of these soaked clothes if I don't want to get sick.  You really should do the same.”

Severus nodded and went to his own trunk to pull his pajamas out as well.  He took off his cape he's been wearing as Harry took off his sweater. Severus kept telling himself not to watch Harry change, but was still confused if Harry wanted him to look or not from his comment.  _ “No, I shouldn't be doing this.  It's wrong to watch people change, even if they do insinuate wanting you to watch.  He may have been joking and if he was and I look I'll look like a complete pervert.” _  He turned away from Harry and looked down at his pyjamas on his bed as he started to unbutton his top, when a pair of hands reached around him, and unbutton it for him.  Severus turned his head to see Harry behind him.

“I thought you were curious about what I looked like soaking wet without my clothes on,” Harry said.

“Well, I .. uh.. That is to say I-”

“I'd be a bit interested about how you look wet without clothes myself.  I believe you look far sexier soaked than I ever will,” Harry whispered in his ear.

This sent shivers down Severus’ spine.  He turned to face Harry.

“How about we help each other out of these wet clothes?” Harry suggested.  He reached and continued to unfasten the buttons on Severus’ top.  When he finished with the last button he pushed the top over Sev's shoulders and touched the pale skin of the other boy's lean chest.

Harry then pulled him close and placed an ear to his chest which caught Sev completely off guard.  He was about to ask what Harry was doing when he heard him begin to chuckle.  “What's so funny?”

“I win,” Harry said.

“Win what?”

“Oh.  For years all the Gryffindors have always bet that Severus Snape had no actual heart.  That he was some kind of magical machine programmed only to insult everyone but Slytherins,” Harry explained.

“A right snarky bastard of a machine,” Severus commented.

“Yeah,” Harry said without thinking.  He then saw the pained look in Severus’ face and then gasped.  “You're not him, you know that.”

“Yes, I am,” Severus said.  He walked a bit away from Harry and continued changing.  “We're both one in the same.  I am him, just not yet.”

“Then you can still change,” Harry said.

“NO!  I can't.  If I do, or make decisions that the me of now did not then I could ruin the entire balance of history as you know it.  Do you know what kind of pressure that puts on me?!  Do you know how much I've realized only within the last couple of days that I don't want to end up that slimy git you and your friends talk and complain about every day?!”

Harry looked to the floor as he pulled off his shirt and trousers.  He hadn't thought about it.  He'd nearly forgotten that eventually this Severus, the one he'd come to know and care more for, would have to go back to the past someday so that he would become the Snape he knew now and hated with a passion as equally as he was hated by the man. “I'm sorry,” was all Harry could manage to say.  “But you do realize I said I won because I was the only Gryffindor that said I believed that somewhere, even if it was deep inside that you did have a heart.”

Severus turned around, after putting on his pajama bottoms, to face Harry.  He walked up to him and looked slightly down to meet the other boy's eyes.  “Are you saying you believe the heart that exists within me now still exists in the other me?”

“Somewhere,” Harry replied.  “Just pained… clouded… hidden.”

Severus pulled Harry to him and captured the shorter boy's lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone who's been reading this and for the comments and kudos. I'm happy to give a little something old that is now kind of new again to most readers here. It's also refreshing to go back over something I was happy about some time ago and realize how young, uncaring, and inconsistent of a writer I was and it shows me how much I've grown from there even if I went 10 years between writing fanfic stories (or any stories that I've put to paper that aren't just in my head). Fixing some of the awkward inconsistencies that existed originally hasn't been super easy (had to get crafty). Also yes I know this seems like it may have heated up a bit quickly almost out of left field. That I can't fix without too much alteration which I'm trying to avoid. I also realized with how I wrote Harry and some of his teasing for this chapter, I totally should have realized how much angsty James feels I could have given Severus.


	6. The Same As We Are

Harry woke up being held by a set of strong arms, as he had done so for the past two months.  This day was different though.  It was nearly the middle of the day when he was waking up instead of the usual before the sun rose to make sure no one would notice there had been more than one person in his bed at all the previous night.

“Morning,” a deep voice said to him.

“You sure it's not afternoon yet?”

Severus chuckled.

Harry rolled over to face Severus and gave him a small peck on the lips.  “This is nice.  I wish we could do this every morning forever.”

Severus' grip lightened from around Harry, and he turned his gaze away.

“Sev, what's wrong?”

“You know I won't be here forever.  Not like this anyway, and despite the way I feel about you, your time's me isn't the same person,” Sev explained.

“I'm sorry.  When you do finally have to go back, I don't know what I'm going to do,” Harry said.

“This is why I was hesitant about this whole thing in the first place.  Besides, you know it will happen.  It's obvious because my future self is here.”

“Can we just stop talking about this?”  Harry gave Severus quite more than just a peck on the lips.

Severus gave Harry one of his glares.  “You can't just ignore this.  No matter how I feel about you or you feel about me we both have to realize that I'll eventually leave soon at any random moment,” Severus explained.  He sat up in the bed and began climbing out.

Harry grabbed Severus’ arm.  “I really am sorry.  I just try not to think about it and have the best time I can with you while you are here.  I guess I'm just not prepared to give you up yet.”

Severus took Harry's hand, and kissed it.  “Try not to delude yourself anymore than you have.”  Severus got out of the bed and began getting dressed.

~

Severus was standing outside in the snow next to the lake where he had originally been found.  He thought he'd exited the castle unnoticed, but alas he was not yet as sneaky as his future self had become.

Professor Snape came up behind his younger self and asked, “What are you doing out here?  I know perfectly well you hate the snow.”

“Snow is a …”

The older Severus mock says at the exact same time “…cold, fickle, blasted piece of weather.”

“My point exactly,” said the professor.  “Your portal isn't going to show up for another two months and three days.  You should enjoy the time you still have to spend here.”

“You mean you've known all along how long I was to have to spend here?”  Severus looked a bit angry wishing he'd known how much time he really did have.

“Of course.  You do realize I was you.  If you'd wanted to know you could have asked,” Severus the older told him.  “If you have questions, as long as they don't pertain to certain pieces of information, I will answer them.  But I must request you do so inside where it's a bit warmer.”

“I'd like that.  There's a few things I've been curious about,” Severus admitted.

“Follow me then,” the older Severus ordered.  They walked down to the dungeons and to Professor Snape’s private chambers.  Severus offered his younger counterpart tea, which he agreed upon.  Severus sat in a large arm chair and the younger on a couch which had a small table placed in front of it where their tea sat.

“What would you like to know?”

“I've been questioning my feelings for Potter.  I care about him, but I keep driving him away when he starts talking about the future because he never seems to realize that I will have to leave.”

“Stop trying to drive him away.  You love him more than you'll ever love anyone else even to this day, and besides, yourself personally will be gone, but technically you, or rather myself, live on in this time.  Let him know that even now, you're incredibly in love with him and always will be,” Severus told his younger self. “Always.”

Severus looks at his older self a bit startled.   _ “Did he basically just say that he loves my Harry more than anyone?  Wait, when did I start calling him ‘MY Harry’? This is all just strange.  So, if he's in love with Harry, and he was at one time me, then he knows everything Harry and I have done together, and if he loves him, then my true feelings for him must be those of love.” _

The older Severus started chuckling as he looked at the deep in thought face of his former self.  “Let him know how you feel.  Let him know that he doesn't exactly have to give you up, in a sense.  Remember though, make everything worth while to yourself as possible.  You, personally will have to wait more than 20 years to see him again as he is now.”

The younger Severus stood to leave.  “If you'll excuse me, I need to go apologize to him.”

“He'll be moping in the kitchens with those loony house elves.”

“Thank you.”  Severus left Professor Snape's chambers making way for the kitchens.


	7. Convincing Acceptance

“Why is Harry Potter upset at this time of season?” Dobby squeaked.

Harry smiled at Dobby.  “I'm not upset.  Why would I be?”

“Because Mr. Harry Potter never comes down here to the kitchens to sit and eat meals unless he is upset,” Dobby said as he placed a plate of French toast in front of Harry.

“What?  I can't come down here to see my favorite house elf while I eat breakfast without being upset?”

Dobby laughed.  "Dobby is happy to be a favorite, but Dobby is sure Mr. Harry Potter is not  _ that _ fond of him.”

“Nonsense,” Harry said.  Though thinking in the back of his mind, Dobby was right.

“You know he's right,” said a voice from the portrait entrance to the kitchens.

Dobby squeaked.  “Dobby was not aware Mr. Edwards knew of how to get into the kitchens.”

Harry stood quickly.  “Simon… Did you need something?”

“I just need to talk to you,” he told Harry.  He looked around for a short moment.  “Preferably somewhere that's not in the kitchens.”

Harry nodded and followed Severus to leave the kitchens.  “Thank you for the breakfast Dobby.”

Harry followed Severus into an unused classroom.  He asked apprehensively, “So, what did you need to talk to me about?”

Severus sat on a table facing away from Harry.  “About how much of a fool I am and have been.”

“Is this some kind of apology?”

“Of course not!  Severus Snape never apologizes to anyone.”  He turns around to face Harry, still sitting on the table.  “I'm in love with you Harry.  I'd be stupid to deny myself of what time I still have left to spend with you.  But you do still have to realize that I will have to leave.”

Harry looked down at his feet.  He'd hoped this wouldn't be a conversation about having to let Severus go.

Severus stood from the table and walked up to Harry.  He put his hands on the shorter boy's shoulders, lowered his face to meet Harry's and kissed him bringing Harry's head out of the sulky nod it had been in.  After a minute of sensual tongue battling, Severus broke the kiss.  “You didn't let me finish.”

Harry looked into Severus’ eyes with astounding curiosity of what he would have to say that would be a  “finish” this subject.

“Harry, I'm in love with you.  I'm in love with you now, I'll still be in love with you when I go back to the past, and I will still love you to this day,” Severus professed.

“Are you meaning to tell me, Professor Snape, my nasty bastard of a potions professor for the last seven years is in love with me?”

“We are one in the same, and yes.  I do wish you wouldn't abash him that way though.  He's been acting that way with good reason, you must understand that,” Severus told him.

“It's a bit strange.”

“Why?  Do you not think me coming from the past is the least bit normal?”

“Of course not.  It's just I've fallen in love with you, not him,” Harry said.

Severus chuckled. “He is me.  So in essence you've fallen in love with him as well.”

“He's still different from you.”

“Think about it this way.” Severus kissed Harry.  “I go back, I have to see your father who you're nearly the spitting image of for the rest of the school year, and probably various times after.” He kissed Harry again.  “I have to wait years before seeing you again at all.” Another kiss is bestowed upon Harry's lips. “But I can't do anything.  I can’t tell you how I feel.  I can't profess my love for you.  You're eleven and you could never understand or comprehend that a past version of me will come to your seventh year future and that the two of you will fall in love.” Yet another kiss.  “I'll have to wait for six years more for this me to come to the future, for you to fall in love with.  To make you understand that I love you in this form and in my present day form.  And then I'll just have to sit back and wait, and only hope that when the past me goes back that maybe you'll feel the same for the present me.  Or at least come to.”  Severus steps back from Harry with a slightly saddening look on his face.

“I understand, but I still see you as two different people.”

“He's still me.  Just a bit older, more experienced, more knowledgeable.  The only difference is that he's been through things I haven't yet.  They've merely changed his outlook on things in life.  The times I've talked to him, it's like I'm talking to a mirror that could tell me my future to an extent.  Which he technically sort of is.  I still see me there.  The me I know right now.”

“Can I decide what I think of him when you've gone back to your time?”  Harry hugged Severus.  “I'm in love with you, and I'd like to spend as much time as possible with you.”

“Can you at least promise me you'll think about it while I'm still here?  I  _ am _  going to be in love with you for a very long time.  I'd hate to be so close and then after all  the years pass be rejected with no idea it's coming,” Severus explained.

“I'll consider it.  I can't promise I'll accept him as being the same as you, but I'll try.  I’ll try and see the you I love in him.  But after you’ve gone.”

“I think you will.  I don't think he'd still be as in love with you as he is if you had told him when he was me that you wouldn't be able to accept him at all.”

“What you just said is completely confusing,” Harry admitted.

“Everything for me right now is completely confusing,” Severus said right before kissing Harry.

They both broke the kiss once out of breath.  “Shall we go back to Gryffindor tower?” Harry asked.

“Have an afternoon ‘nap’ in mind?”

“You've got me all worked out haven't you?”

“What kind of man would I be not knowing the inner workings of the mind of my beloved.” Severus smiled deviously.


	8. The Irony of Chaste

More time passed as the year progressed.  All the students had come back from the winter break and were preparing their bags, and for a few of the larger procrastinators the last bits of their homework, for classes to begin the following day.  Harry gathered Ron, Hermione, and Severus (whom his friends still know by his alias of Simon) and they headed out of the common room and borrowed an unused classroom for privacy.

“So what is it that you wanted to tell us that required such privacy, Harry?” Ron asked his friend.  He also pointed to Severus, “And why is he here?”

“Because he's involved with what I want to tell you and it's something we'd both appreciate not being spread,” Harry told him.

A light bulb seemed to have turned on in Hermione's brain.  “So that's why you were trying to run all the boys off for winter holiday.”

“Hermione, what are you talking about?”  Ron looked at her very confused.

“Honestly, Ron, you haven't noticed how much more time he's been spending with Simon than us?  Or how he wanted the boys' dormitory all to the two of them for winter break?  It should be obvious.  All the clues point to one thing,” Hermione stated.

“What?  That the two of them are plotting something against us?”

Hermione let out an exasperated sigh.  “How I put up with you sometimes I don't know.”  She looked over to Harry and Severus.  “Am I right though?”

Harry grabbed Severus’ hand and intertwined their fingers.  He looked up at Hermione and smiled.  “Yes.  I shouldn't have put it by you not to figure out.”

“I had my suspicions, but I wasn't going to say anything,” she admitted.

Ron stood dumbfounded.  “Why didn't you ever tell me, Harry?  We've slept in the same dormitory in beds next to each other for seven years now, and you never told me you swung that way.”

“There was never much to tell.  For quite a few years I liked girls, but they did nothing for me, and when I realized that, I was just confused.  I never really came to the conclusion of exactly which way I ‘swung’, as you put it, until only about the end of last school year,” Harry admitted to his best friend.

“Harry, it's January, you've had plenty of time that you could have told me.”  Ron seemed hurt.

“I didn't know how you'd react, so I chose not to bring it up until a more necessary time, like now,” Harry explained.

“And what makes now such a more necessary time?”

“Because,” Harry began shouting, “I'M IN LOVE WITH SEVERUS SNAPE!  And I've been dying to tell someone.”

“Whoa, whoa, Harry, wait just a minute.  Do I need a hearing aide, or did you just say you're in love with Severus Snape?”  Hermione asked, looking very confused which is not a very common look on her face. 

“Shit,” Severus said, tearing his hand from Harry’s, bringing it to cover his face.

Harry turned to look at Severus, with a look of horror on his face.  “I'm so sorry. I-I didn't mean to-” 

“It's okay,” Severus said as he slowly slid his hand from his face and moved to embrace Harry.

“What exactly is going on?” Ron asked.  “If I was confused before, I sure as bloody hell am even more confused now.”

Severus released Harry and turned to look at Ron and Hermione.  “My name is not Simon Edwards.  I am in fact Severus Snape.  Just seventeen year old Severus Snape.  I'm from the past.”

“How is that possible?” Asked Hermione.  “I know I’ve dealt with time turners before, but what sort of time magic could have brought you here then?”

“I haven't a clue,” Severus answered.  “There was a shining light in the water of the lake when I was outside one evening and I was curious what it was and went to it.  The next thing I knew I was washed up on the bank of the lake and Harry was there.  We were told to keep my true identity a most well guarded secret, which we've been successful with until now.”

“You can trust us, we won't tell a soul,” Hermione assured him.  “Even if we did, I don't think anybody would believe us.”

“But,” Ron interjected, “if you're here now, and your older self is here, doesn't it mean that you have to go back to your time where you'll later become him?”

“You're right, Ron,” Severus answered.

“Eventually we'll have to say goodbye, but for now we've still got a little over a month together and are going to try to make the most of it,” Harry said.  “I thought it better you guys knowing about the two of us so we could at least be closer together for the short time we have left.”

~~~

The time continued to pass and Harry and Severus’ time was closing in on them quickly.  They had only three days left together.  They managed to be lucky that it was a Friday through Sunday time frame.  Not only a weekend, but a Hogsmeade weekend at that.  To the shock of most students Professor Snape had assigned no homework for the weekend.  He was usually the one that assigned something somewhat difficult that you'd have to sacrifice your Hogsmeade time to work on your homework if you wished to pass with high marks.

During dinner time Harry and Severus had been trying to finish their meals as quickly as possible without looking like complete pigs so that they could sneak back to Gryffindor Tower and have a little bit of time to themselves before the other boys would be finished and come back and they would have to be just friends again.  

An owl flew in and dropped a letter into Severus’ lap.

Harry looked at him with a raised eyebrow.  “You never get mail.”

The letter was addressed to Mr. Simon Edwards.  Severus opened it and read it to himself.

_ Dear Mr. Edwards, _

_ First of all, show this to no one, especially Harry.  I need to speak with you in private.  It's about a rather important matter. Please come see me after you've finished dinner.  My office should suffice.   _

_ Yours, or should I say you, _

_ S.S. _

Severus leaned over and whispered into Harry's ear.  “Sorry, love, but I have something urgent I need to attend to after dinner.”

Harry nodded.

Severus looked up at the staff table to see his future self leaving.  He thought it best to finish what was left of his potatoes and head the same direction.


	9. Did I Need to Know All This?

Severus made his way down to the dungeons, to the office of Hogwart’s potions professor.  

Professor Snape was waiting for him outside the door.  “Follow me.”

The younger nodded and followed his older self without question, until they came to a portrait along a corridor that was unfamiliar to him.  Professor Snape whispered to the portrait, a password presumably, and it opened.  “Come in.”

Severus followed the older into what he realized was the professor’s private chambers.  The older sat down in an armchair by the fire.  Severus followed suit sitting down at the end of a couch nearest to the occupied chair.

“You said you needed to talk to me?”

“Yes, and I'm ever so sorry I had to cut in on your after dinner plans, but this is how this me did this to me when I was you,” Severus, the older, told him.

“So, what is this urgent matter?”

“Have you asked Harry lately about what he thinks of knowing that I'm still in love with him?” the older asked.

Severus looked at his feet as he spoke.  “I haven't pressed Harry about the subject.  In the past he hasn't seemed overly comfortable with the idea.”

“I really don't know why I ask, I should know this already,” Snape said.  “I suppose it's just to reassure myself that things are happening as they did when I was you.”

“He did promise he would consider how you felt, but I'm sure you already knew about that as well.”

The older man nodded.

“If you don't mind, Professor, I'd rather be spending my time doing other things than answering questions that you already know the answers to,” Severus said, getting up to leave.

“Sit down,” Snape ordered him.

Severus obeyed and sat back down on the couch.

“From what I remember of this conversation when I was you, this is more or less an ‘I tell you what to do and you do it’ conversation,” Snape explained.

“And what makes you think I'll do what you tell me?”

“Because I know you will,” Snape replied pompously.

“Then what is it I'm supposed to do then?” Severus asked a bit nervously.

“Tonight, Ronald Weasley is going to schedule some sort of event down in the common room of which you and Harry will not be a part of leaving the dormitory room to yourselves for approximately three hours.  At such time you and Harry will have sex, and please do remember to put a silencing charm and a ward on the door.  Also make sure that before you start anything that you've closed up all the curtains on your bed and charmed them to make sure they are not able to be opened, and that you also by the time the wards go off make sure the curtains on Harry's bed are drawn as well so the others will think you both to be asleep and not bother you,” Snape explained.

“We’re going to need a silencing charm in place?”

Snape rolled his eyes.  “Pay attention and don't focus on menial details.”  He continued his list of commands.  “Mr. Weasley will have the dormitory cleared out by the time you wake up tomorrow morning.  Everyone will be in Hogsmeade until dinner time.  You and Harry will continue to consummate until lunch time in which you will sneak some food from the kitchens back to the dormitory.  You'll eat a half sensible lunch and then seductively play with the rest of the food you’ve brought back.  At dinner time you will both go down and make an appearance in the Great Hall, where Dumbledore will announce that you'll be leaving Sunday.  You'll spend the rest of the evening chatting with the other Gryffindors in the common room and Harry and you will retire to bed a bit early.  You'll have the same bed arrangement as the night before, but no big physical action.  Simple cuddling and meaningful conversation will ensue until you both fall asleep.  You'll wake up before anybody else so nobody will see that you and Harry have been sharing a bed.  You'll say some goodbyes over breakfast and then you and Harry will take a walk outside.  More conversation and the occasional shared kisses will ensue, but you will meet Dumbledore promptly five minutes until 2:00PM.”

“Where will we meet with Dumbledore?”

“Where else?  By the lake.  I was getting to that.  Now as I said you two will meet there and at 2:00PM is when the light will appear again.  As you walk out into the water toward the light Harry will follow you out and scream for you to wait.” Snape paused for a moment.

Severus looked up at his older self still baffled at why he was telling him all of this.  “Is that all?”

“No.  This next part that I tell you though is the only real thing that I suppose is relevant that's something you wouldn't do on your own.  I need you to tell Harry something before you go back.”  Snape stood from his chair and looked down at his younger self.  “Stand up,” he commanded.

Severus stood, looking up to face his older self, since it appeared in the near years to come he would grow about three more inches.

“After he's yelled at you to wait,” Snape continued, “you'll turn around to face him.  As he comes closer you'll grab him into your arms, like so.” Snape grabbed his younger self around the waist and into his arms pulling them very close.  “You'll kiss him, and then whisper into his ear.”  Snape lowered his head some, and brought his lips very close to Severus’ ear and whispered, “And you'll say exactly this. ‘I love you and I will never stop loving you and am still incredibly in love with you up until this day.  If you do love me the way you claim to, I'll be sitting in my office waiting for you.’  Then you'll kiss him one last time before leaving and then walk back into the light and be back in your time.”  The older Snape released a very wide eyed confused younger version of himself.

“And?” Severus wanted to know if there was anything more.

“I can't say.  That is where my knowledge ends.  It'll be up to Harry to decide exactly what his true feelings are for us,” Snape explained.  “That was all, you may go now.”

Severus turned away from his older self.  As he walked out of the Potion Master's chambers, he caught himself releasing a breath he hadn't been quite aware he was holding.  He felt that it had been very odd being in such close proximity to the older man who after all was technically himself.  He felt ashamed for being just a little turned on by the lips that had been in such close proximity to his ear.  “ _ No wonder Harry loves when I do that,”  _  he thought with confidence, as he headed back to Gryffindor Tower.


	10. Savoring What Little Time

Severus strode through the portrait of the fat lady and into the Gryffindor common room.  Harry was sitting on the couch around the fire with the rest of the seventh years and seemed to be playing some sort of group game that was being run by Ron and Hermione.  As soon as Harry had noticed Severus entering he looked at Ron, who knew exactly what he wanted, and nodding to him that it was okay for him to go.  Harry got up from the couch and followed Severus up the stairs to the dormitory.

As soon as the two of them were inside Harry attacked Severus, pushing him back against the door kissing him furiously.  “What were you doing and what took you so long?”

Severus pulled out his wand and whispered a silencing charm and a ward, like he'd been instructed to do by his older self.

“What are you doing?” Harry asked.

“You'll see,” Severus replied as he spoke a spell that closed the curtains to his bed and held them to where nobody would be able to look inside.

Over the next three hours all went as the older Severus Snape had said it would.  The sex had been fun and exhausting.  After the last excursion they'd closed the curtains on Harry's bed and in less than two minutes afterwards the rest of the seventh year boys came up to the dormitory.  Harry and Severus eventually fell asleep for the night entangled in each other's limbs.

~~~

Severus awoke the next morning to a mouth sucking at his nipple, grazing teeth across the tender flesh.  He gasped and looked down at Harry.  “Well, good morning to you too.”

Harry raised his head and gave Severus a kiss.  “Thought it was a good idea for a wake up call.”  He crawled on top of Severus, straddling his waist attacking his lips even more.

Once again things went as the Potions Master had said.  They had a few more goes before lunch time.  As they lay entangled in each other’s limbs once again, Harry's stomach growled.

“Sorry, guess I'm getting a bit hungry,” Harry admitted.

“I suppose I can't say you had an adequate breakfast.” Severus chuckled.

Harry blushed.  “Maybe not, but you still tasted lovely,” Harry said.  He began kissing Severus again.

Severus pulled back.  “We need to get something proper to eat.”  He then cast a cleansing spell on Harry, the bed and himself.

Harry sighed, but rolled out of bed and put on a pair of jeans and a random blue t-shirt he extracted from his trunk.

Severus followed suit with a pair of black slacks and a long-sleeved black button up shirt.  He began buttoning it, but was stopped by Harry's hands halting his.

Harry looked up and kissed him as he continued to button Severus’ shirt.

They went straight to the kitchens because Harry said he hadn't wanted to go to the Great Hall.  He didn't want to have to actually sit down for too long.  They got sandwiches, strawberries, chocolate syrup, and whip cream.  They carried it all back up to their dormitory in Gryffindor Tower.  

They sat on Harry's bed eating the sandwiches, satisfying their hunger.  Harry finished his sandwich first.  He grabbed one of the strawberries, dipped it in the chocolate syrup and then put whip cream on it.  As soon as Severus finished his sandwich Harry leaned over and held the strawberry to the other man's mouth.  In the process he accidentally bumped it into Severus’ nose leaving a white whip cream blotch there.

Severus bit into the strawberry and as he ate it Harry licked the whip cream from his nose.  “Sorry about that.”

“Oh, was it actually an accident?  I thought you were just trying to be seductive,” Severus replied with a hint of sarcasm.  He dunked a strawberry in the chocolate syrup and fed it to Harry.  Some of the syrup trickled down the side of Harry's mouth onto his chin and debauched his lips.  Sev licked the syrup from Harry's chin and across his lover’s lips before slipping his tongue into Harry's mouth to share a sensual kiss.  

As they broke apart Harry looked into Severus’ eyes.  “If I didn't know any better I'd think you're trying to seduce me.”

“I thought we were past the point of seduction.  Besides I think we've done enough in the past hours.”

“But you're only here for a matter of hours longer.”

Severus put a finger to Harry's lips.  “Shhh.”  He began kissing Harry once again laying them both in a comfortable cuddling position on the bed.

~~~

As the day continued the other students came back from Hogsmeade.  Harry and Severus conversed with Ron and Hermione about how their day had gone.  They all went to the Great Hall for dinner.  Dumbledore announced that Mr. Simon Edwards would be leaving the next day.  Some of the Gryffindors who'd at least talked to him or gotten help on their homework from him over the past months seemed disappointed to see him go.  Nobody as much as Harry though.

After dinner they went back to the common room and a lot of Gryffindors said goodbye and to have a good trip.  Severus and Harry decided to turn in for bed early.  There was nobody else in the common room at the time so Severus set up arrangements like the previous night and joined Harry in his bed.

Harry snuggled close to Severus.  “I'm really going to miss you.”

Severus chuckled.  “Nowhere near as much as I'm going to have to miss you.  I've still got decades to go before I even get to see you again.  I will be here though.  It's just as though I'll be stepping in the lake and growing up, or something like that.”

“He still seems so different though,” Harry said referring to the fully grown Severus Snape.

“Just remember, I'm never going to stop loving you.”

“Nor, I you.  But it's this you I've fallen in love with, not him.  I mean he's been such a complete bastard toward me for all these years.  How am I supposed to see him as you and someone who's still madly in love with me as you claim that you still will be when you're him?”

Severus sighed.  “An act to try to drive you away more than likely.  I mean if he'd been incredibly nice to you or  said something about this happening in your future and being madly in love with you, wouldn't you have taken him for a nutter?”

“You're probably right,” Harry admitted.

They kissed and cuddled until both fell asleep for the night.  Only mere hours until Severus’ departure back to his own time.


	11. Splash

Breakfast had come and gone and Harry and Severus were walking around the Hogwarts grounds.

“I really am going to miss this,” Harry said.

“These past months have been filled with the best moments of my life,” Severus told him.

“I have to agree, especially with all the shit I've been through over the years.”

“Judging by how my older self has turned out, it would seem I have quite a bit to go through over the next few decades myself.”  Severus paused a moment. “I can't say I'm looking forward to leaving, but it's something that has to happen.”

“I know,” Harry said vacantly.

“I suppose in the end I do at least have something to look forward to.”

“That being?”

“Seeing you again.  Trying to make your younger life a living hell so you don't catch onto how much I really wish you would grow up faster so I wouldn't feel so bad about having dirty thoughts about you.  Not that I know the me of this time ever had those kind of thoughts, but it seems like something I'd do,” Severus explained.

He looked over as Harry started to get a disgusted look on his face.

“Definitely not of you at that age of course.  I mean the you right now,” Severus defended himself, or rather his future self.

Harry began to chuckle and Severus joined in.

They spent the rest of the morning and the first hour and a half of the afternoon just walking and talking, and on the occasion shoving one another up against a tree and ravishing each others mouths and necks.

As the hour of 2:00PM came closer and closer they began making their way to the lake near the spot where Severus had originally in his time gone into the lake after the light.  Dumbledore was there waiting, watching a pocket watch.

“You've shown a bit early, which is good just in case an old man's calculations aren't precisely correct,” Dumbledore said to Severus.

They all waited in silence for the light to appear.  Ever so slowly not too far into water, smaller portions of light began to swirl and slowly created one large beam in the water.

“I suppose that's my cue,” Severus stated.  He began walking out into the water.  As he came merely a foot away from the light, he heard another person slosh into the water not far behind him.

“Wait!”  Harry yelled out.

Severus turned around and Harry sloshed through the water to him.  He grabbed Harry around the waist and pulled him closer like his older self had merely days ago instructed he do, except that he did it more out of instinct than just playing along with what he'd been told to do.  He kissed Harry passionately.  As they broke apart he angled his head to whisper directly into Harry's ear.  He remembered exactly what to say word for word.  “I love you and I will never stop loving you and am still incredibly in love with you up until this day.  If you do love me the way you claim to I'll be sitting in my office waiting for you.”  He kissed Harry again quickly, not knowing how much longer the portal was going to stay open.  They broke apart and Severus began backing up towards the portal.  “I'll be seeing you.”

“I love you,” Harry said.

“I love you more,” Severus replied sad, but sarcastically. 

“Don't even get me started,” Harry said, fighting tears threatening to fall at the corners of his eyes as he watched Severus back up into the light.  And with a splash the man he loved was gone.

Harry walked back to the bank and looked at Dumbledore.

The old man's eye held their familiar twinkle as they looked at Harry.  “What are you standing around for, my boy?  It's rude to keep people waiting.”

Harry chuckled and blushed lightly.  “Yah, sorry.  Excuse me, sir.”  And with that Harry ran toward the castle.  Through the entrance hall, to the dungeons, and all the way up to the door to the Potion Master's office.

He stood outside the door catching his breath.  He gazed at crevices in the wood of the door in deep thought for several minutes before he took a deep breath and apprehensively knocked on the door.

“Enter,” the deep baritone voice spoke from inside.

Harry slowly entered the office to see Professor Snape sitting at his desk look as emotionless as ever.  Harry walked up to the desk, and then around the side of it to where he was standing next to the older man. 

Severus spun his chair to face Harry.  “Is there something I can help you with Mr. Potter?”

“Yes.  I believe there is.”  Harry climbed onto Severus lap straddling the other man's legs, took his face in his hands and kissed his professor of seven years.

Severus quickly responded and Harry continued to deepen the kiss, sliding his tongue across Severus' bottom lip, begging for entrance, which was more than happily allowed.  Tongues slowly mapped the mouth of the man opposite them, until oxygen was becoming a bit necessary.  They slowly broke the kiss and Harry looked down into Severus' eyes. 

“It would seem that some things don't change,” Harry said.

“How much do the things that have changed matter to you?”

“Not enough to keep me away,” Harry replied.

Severus smiled.  Genuinely smiled, something he promised himself would be reserved only for Harry's eyes.

“I love you, Sev.”

“I love you more,” Severus replied.

Harry chuckled and whispered across Severus' lips, “Don't even get me started.”

 

~The End~


	12. Epilogue

Harry and Severus agreed to wait a few more months until Harry had officially graduated from Hogwarts to carry on their relationship.  Severus had already waited long enough to find out if Harry would accept him as he was presently, he could wait a few more months.  It would also give Harry time to re-analyze the situation and decide if this was really what he wanted and not some rash decision.  Severus kept up his usual act around Harry and they corresponded more truthfully to each other through letters. 

After the Hogwarts end of the year feast Harry went to meet Severus down by the lake, by the tree where he'd first found the younger Snape that one faithful day.  Severus stood by the tree waiting for him.  “Hey you,” Harry said as he approached.

“Hello yourself,” Severus said.  He snaked his arms around Harry's waist and looked down into his eyes.  “You're still sure about this?”

Harry pulled Severus down into a passionate kiss.  “I've never been more sure about anything in my life.”

Severus smiled.  

“I've had plenty, if not too much, time to think about how I feel about you, even though I first fell in love with a younger you, it was still you.  It did take me some time to realize that, but I'd already made the decision about how I felt when the younger you left.  I'm yours, then, now, and forever.”

“We'll leave for my home tomorrow.”  Severus told him.  “If that’s okay with you?” He added.

“That'll be great,” Harry said with a smile.  “I’ve never had a place I’ve truly been able to call home before.  I’m sure yours will do nicely.”

For the first time in his life Harry felt like he had a real home he'd be able to come home to.  Severus’ house was everything he'd imagined and more.  He’d done well for himself being a teacher.  Harry and Severus spent the entire summer together getting to really know each other again.  Harry getting to find out the things that had happened during Severus’ past after he’d returned to his time, and Severus getting to find out the things that he'd forgotten about and some things that Harry had just never gotten around to telling him. 

Their relationship soon became a physical one again.  Severus had been apprehensive about it knowing he wasn't quite how he used to be and Harry still being the nice bit of hot arse he'd remember him being from the time he’d spent with Harry that was so long ago to him.  To Severus' surprise Harry never seemed to notice.

Eventually the summer ended and Severus had to return back to Hogwarts for teaching.  Harry still hadn't decided exactly what kind of career he wanted to go into yet.  So many things had looked appealing and he couldn't easily decide, and with his savings and what Severus brought to the table they were well set in the financial department.  When Severus had to go back they made arrangements with Dumbledore for Harry to stay with him during the school year.

Harry didn't become part of the official Hogwarts staff, but he helped out with various things here and there over the school year.

And as things would have it, Harry and Severus found their happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who joined this journey and who reads it with it all being out now. I'm sorry to have taken quite a bit to get the last two chaps of this out. Got busy, The Cursed Child scriptbook came out and enamoured me for some hours and completely reconfirmed how much I loved the Harry Potter series and how it hasn't quite ever stopped like I thought it had. I'm just a lot less rabid of a fan (which comes with growing up or some nonsense I suppose). I'm glad to have been able to share this story again while having not changed much there was definitely a few things that embarrassed me about it as I was doing the re-edit on it. I fixed things that I felt made it flow better, definitely saw some points where I could have written more for some stronger character and relationship development. I didn't want to change it up too much though for this posting and maybe someday in the future I might do a remix on it myself. Thank you again for reading!


End file.
